Lunar Isle
Lunar Isle is an island shaped like a crescent moon, located in north-west Gielinor. It is accessible for member players who have gone far enough into the Lunar Diplomacy quest. Lunar Isle is lead by the Oneiromancer. The inhabitants of the island are mostly women, with the only three men on the island working in the bank. A Seal of Passage is required to talk to any of the NPCs on the island (except for 'Bird's-Eye' Jack, who is one of the bankers); otherwise, the player will be sent back to Rellekka. The Astral altar is located on this island. The isle has a bank, a magic shop, and a clothes shop. Suqah live outside the town walls: These have a part in Lunar Diplomacy but are otherwise used for training. The isle is home of the Moon Clan, beings with magic coursing through their blood, who are bitterly at war with the Fremennik. Getting to Lunar Isle Players have several ways to reach the isle. Walking A Seal of passage is required for this transportation method. It is not needed for players teleporting to the isle. #Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka, who will take the player to Pirate's Cove. #Board the pirate ship, and talk to Captain Bentley to go on to Lunar Isle. Fairy Rings #Fairy Ring CIP to Miscellania, walk south-east to the dock, and ride the southernmost boat to Rellekka #Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka, who will take the player to Pirate's Cove. #Board the pirate ship, and talk to Captain Bentley to go on to Lunar Isle. Teleportation *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Lunar Home Teleport if they are on the Lunar spellbook. *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Moonclan Teleport. They can also travel with the spell Tele Group Moonclan. *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the tablet Astral altar teleport. It is possible to acquire this item from the The Great Orb Project. Notable Features *'Astral Altar: '''At the altar, players can switch their spell book to Lunar Spells or switch back to the normal spellbook if they are currently using Lunar spells. Players can also switch from Ancient Magicks to Lunar; however, if they switch back they will return to the normal spellbook. Players can also make Astral runes here with the runecrafting skill and purchase Lunar equipment from the Oneiromancer if they lose theirs. *'Baba Yaga's Magic Shop: Baba Yaga's Chicken-Leg House walks around in the fenced area north of the bank. She sells all runes (except Cosmic runes) and Battlestaves. *Bank: A bank is in the centre of the town. After players have completed Dream Mentor, they can right-click 'Bird's-Eye' Jack in the bank and select "Using the bank" to use the bank without their Seal of passage. *Brazier: Players can access the Dream World during the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests through the brazier. *Flax: Flax Fields are north-east and south-east of the the main gates and just north of the town, outside the town walls. *Lunar Mine: The mine contains Rune Essence rocks in the centre, 6 gold in the west, 3 silver south, 3 gems south-east, and to the north-east 1 gold, 2 silver, and 1 gem rock, like the ones in Shilo Village. *Moon Clan Fine Clothes: The shop sells Moonclan robes, which the player can store in their Player-owned house. *Moon Clan General Store: A normal general store, which sells the usual things, including vials. It is run by Melana Moonlander. *Range: Although not physically on the isle, the pirate ship'' Lady Zay,'' docked at the isle, has a cooking range in its galley. *Suqah: '''These creatures are slayer targets and have a combat level of level 111. The suqah south of the main gate use only melee, and the ones north of the main gate use both magic and melee attacks. Music Unlocked *The Galleon: Galleon found at Pirate's Cove *Isle of Everywhere: Northern Lunar Isle *The Lunar Isle: Lunar Isle *Dreamstate: Dream World *Waking Dream: Dream minigame of Lunar Diplomacy *Way of the Enchanter: mines northeast The People *Baba Yaga, the magic-store owner found in the chicken-leg house *Bouquet Mac Hyacinth *Cabin Boy *Captain Bentley *Melana Moonlander *Meteora *Oneiromancer *Pauline Polaris *Rimae Sirsalis *Selene *Sirsal Banker Occasionally a Penguin spy can be found here. Trivia *The human settlement on Lunar Isle is unnamed so far. *Some items from other quests have made cameo appearances on the island. A Mourner top can be found hanging on the wall next to the door in the clothes shop. Two Lathas' amulets are also hanging on the walls in the bank. *Baba Yaga is a familiar character from Russian folklore. She is known as an old lady who likes to eat children, and she is lives in a house on chicken-legs as well. *One can actually avoid taking a Seal of Passage when taking the boat to Lunar Isle. When Lokar mentions your lack of the seal, simply reply that you are only going to Pirates' Cove. You can then travel the rest of the journey as usual, but without a Seal of Passage. Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea